Wolf Bite
by Stormcloud Mist
Summary: Sakura was relaxing in the hot springs when a black wolf appeared. She saved it from drowning and found her self one as well. In order for her to return to normal, she must restore the light spirits before it's too late. Will she ever get her body back?
1. Chapter 1: Adopt a wolf

**Good day all I got an idea! *Hugs self continously* I got this idea from playing Twilight Princess for the Nintendo Wii. I won't fully explain the plot because that would spoil it. Our main paring would be SakuraXItachi. The minimum amount would be up to 2,000 words or more. Enjoy** ^^

Wolf Bite

Chapter One: Adopt A wolf

It was a cool crisp summer day under the full moon. The trees were moving side to side with the mild wind that carried a few fire flies for the ride. Their green bottoms lit up over a perfect spot to bathe in the hot springs below them. There was already someone there, a petite female with pink locks and green eyes.

She came up from down below and massaged her arms with the hot water. Her green eyes watched a bar of soap float next to her and she reached out to grab it when a howl entered her ear drums. Sakura stopped bathing and ducked under the water making bubbles with her mouth and waited carefully for any more intrusion.

Said girl moved back when a black object came from out the bushes and leaped into the hot springs. Sakura closed her mouth so she won't scream and watched a few men roll out the bushes.

"Hey, where did that wolf go?" asked the grumpy man.

"I don't know but we got company."

His grumpy friend's vision locked onto her green orbs. "Hehe, we got something else. Hi pretty flower."

Sakura remained silent and looked down watching some bubbles come up from the water. Her eyes narrowed as the bubbles decreased while the wolf remained under water. If this keeps up he might drown. She had to create a escape plan and fast or else the canine would drown.

"Could you please leave, I'm bathing here and require some privacy."

The nuke nins looked at each other and started chuckling.

"If you let us join you we'll leave in no time at all." said the less grumpy man.

She rolled her eyes at their arrogance and got up showing all her goodies to the world. Sakura ignored their eyes scanning her body up and down and they growled in rage at what she was holding.

"I guess she really was packing huh Junko?." Grumpy said.

"No matter Gyo, we can kick her ass and rape her as a consequence for messing with us."

"Looks like I will be raping you. Turn around."

Said nuke nins spun around and fell over as two clones of the kunoichi kicked them in the back. They fell over on the ground and watched as a fully clothed Sakura appeared before them. She bent down and looked them in the eyes and placed a hand on each of their genitalia and squeezed it so hard that they lost their virginity.

Sakura dismissed their screams and twisted their dicks around and watched them die a long painful death. Satisfied with her killing, she instructed her clone to go fetch the drowning wolf. They obliged and did a cannonball into the hot springs and came back up two minutes later with the fallen canine.

"Bring him over here."

It was laid down on the grass and the kunoichi started inspecting him for any further injuries. His lungs was filled water so she transferred her good chakra into his lungs and took it out. Sakura asked the clones to pick the wolf up and dragged it all the way near an open archer area with lots of trees.

She sat down next to the tree and started checking the wolf's pulse and eye color. They were blood red, freaking the kunoichi out which at the same time she was curious as to why his irises were like that. Most of the time normal wolves had blue or golden orbs, never a magnetic blood red.

Sleep over took her and she fell asleep next to her new pet.

...

Blood shot eyes bolted open to the heavy rays and scanned it's surroundings. The wolves neck moved upwards and his eyes narrowed as a young female was laying next to him. Cautious, the wolf squeezed out of the kunoichi's grip and got slammed back against her chest. He tried again succeeding in his goal and got pulled back once more.

"What are you doing? Your not healed yet Naruto." she mumbled in her sleep.

He stayed put under her grasp and bit into her flush with his sharp teeth. The young woman reacted by punching the wolf in it's stomach knocking the wind out of it. Said wolf shook his head and started gasping for breath as the girl began chocking him to death like he was her favorite teddy bear.

Said wolf almost gave up and thought up one more solutions. It's muzzle turned into a smirk and the wolf pulled it's leg up in the air and let lose in the kunoichi's mouth.

She shoot up and swallowed the urine._ 'Ew, this is defiantly not orange juice.'_ she thought in disgust and noticed the black mass beside her. "Hello boy, how are you today?"

The wolf snorted and walked away leaving her behind. Sakura stared at the wolf's retrating form and started running after it. It heard the human calling its self out and sped off deeper and deeper into the forest. He stopped behind a couple deformed boulders blocking his own side from view and sat down breathing heavily.

"You can't run that fast can't you boy?" Asked a voice.

Surprised, it moved back growling. Sakura cocked her head to this side in curiosity. "Did you run away from your pack? When I found you there was a lot of nuke nins after you."

She watched it freeze and run around in circles as if the creature was looking for something. The wolf speed off back tracking where it was last and stopped near the hot springs. Sakura appeared behind it and looked at the large canine that kept dipping it's foot in the water and taking it out again.

"Are you afraid of the water? Don't worry, I'll get it for you."

Said black wolf watched quietly as the girl summoned a few clones of her self and fell into the water. It waited patiently for the girl to arrive back up and give him back his lost treasure. He moved back in surprise as a hand stuck out from the hot springs and held onto a chain with a sphere inside it.

Sakura got out the water and looked down at the necklace. "What a pretty necklace you have here. Did it belong to your previous owner?"

It didn't bark or whine, instead it walked away almost telling the girl to follow him. She trailed after the canine and they walked for a couple minutes stopping near a big black door with unfamiliar writings on it. Sakura stood there for a while memorize by the strange deigns and it opened revealing nothing but darkness.

She blocked her face with her arms and felt her body getting pushed towards the gate by the wolf. Feeling betrayed, Sakura kicked the wolf in it's nose and it fell back and laid there on the grass. Said kunochi made an attempt to escape when a massive orange hand came out and captured her.

Sakura got her arms out of the strong hold and started pushing it open with her hands. She got outmatched by the hand and was taken into the gate with the black wolf behind her. It trotted into the mysterious gate and it closed shut taking the young pinkett out of her misery into a brand new world.

..

..

"Hey, wake up!"

Her green eyes slowly opened._ 'W-what?'_

"I'm talking to you, hurry up and get ready! You do not have that much time."

Sakura woke up looked down in shock as some paws came into view. They were white like the snow and settled below her under the grass she was settled on. Scared, the kunoichi started running and stopped near a pond and was met with a bright colorful coat of snow fur with luscious green orbs.

_'I'm a wolf?'_

"Like your new form huh?" asked a sly voice. "I usually give this form away to the chosen ones but you guys are only substitutes."

The she wolf looked up and growled as a floating imp like girl was hovering above her. Said imp grinned and dodged the upcoming attack and settled above the same black furred wolf from before.

"This fellow over here will be your partner. I suggest you two get acquainted with each other before traveling the vast worlds of twilight realm Konoha." said the imp.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the other wolf. _'You used me.' _she growled.

_'I apologize for tricking you into coming here Haruno san. I had no other choice for that I can't contact no one else at the time.'_

The imp got happy at the conversation, "Alright, now were getting somewhere. Hurry up and sniff each others butts already."

Her cheeks got red. _'W-what do you mean by that?'_

"Why are you so slow? In the dog world when they haven't really met each other yet, they sniff each other out."

The black wolf signed deeply and moved closer to her._ 'I'll do it first and you'll follow suit later. Okay?'_

_'Okay.'_ Sakura barked worriedly and watched the wolf go up behind her. She jumped slightly as his nose found its way up her ass and sniffed her like daisies. Her heart beat slowled down when he finished and reappeared in front of her.

_'Good afternoon Sakura san.' _he greeted in a low bark. _'My brother has been on your team, no?'_

_'Itachi?'_ the she wolf questioned in shock.

"This is getting good now, you two know each other then?" asked the imp.

_'Not really, my nii chan was on her team and I came across her when my organization was going after the Kyuubi.'_

"Kyuubi? Aren't those the shadow beasts of your world?"

_'Not shadow beasts, more like chakra infused beasts.'_ Sakura corrected the imp. _'My friend has the most powerful one of them all.'_

"Well that's nice because I'm not after them.'" she said. "I would like the restored light spirits instead. But in order for you to get them for me you must go around and sniff them out with your snout."

_'And what if I don't?'_ Sakura questioned that request.

"You will be trapped as a wolf forever that's what. I would take this offer because Itachi has been waiting to be restored as a human ever since his death from fighting with his brother."

_'I don't care about him except my self.'_ the she wolf said carelessly.

"Oh but you should, wouldn't you want some power that comes with the light? I predict a very heavy battle in the future when Sasuke appears to take down the village you and your friends fight for."

Sakura thought for a moment. _'Would they benefit my needs to become a powerful kunoichi from the rest?'_

"I guess so, as long as you know how to use them correctly."

_'Fine, when do I start?'_

"Right about now I guess. My name is Midna and I will be following you as your shadow. You can run around and get used to your new form for a while till you feel like completing the vines.'

_'I accept.'_

...

**This story is off to a fine start. I won't allow her to carry a master sword everywhere because thats all the link's main job in the game. But it would be cool though huh? I wouldn't classify this as a cross over story because the plot line does not take place in Hyrule, instead it will be Konoha. **

**Now about her powers, I cannot say which side she will take as the story progresses so wait patiently for that. The paring is pretty solid and will keep happening till the end. Please review your thoughts and I will update soon. Good day. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Talk

**Yay, I got some reviews! Thank you for putting adding my story to favorites and all the hits for chapter one. What took me so long? I got sidetracked! I swear! 0.o Here's chapter two. ^^**

* * *

Chapter Two: Dream Talk

The moon was full as two wolves began there adventure in the twilight realm. Said sky was painted a golden color like honey coated drops of the sandy Sahara. One wolf, with a pelt like snow kept her distance away from the bigger broaden shoulders of the black coat contained on an alpha male.

She didn't know why her mind chose to accept a task from some imp like midget named Midna. In fact, what the hell was she looking for any ways? The imp has spoken of using the canine's main ability to track down its prey or pack, the snout. Itachi was already using it while she remained sober.

His eyes gazed at her intentionally._ 'Did you find anything yet?'_

_'Not really, I'm trying to figure out why you want to be human again after all you did to your brother.'_

_'Do you really want to know kunoichi?' _Itachi barked in a bored tone.

_'Technically I'm not a kunoichi any more, instead were wolves. But yes, I would like an explanation from you.'_

Itachi turned the golden painted moon._ 'I didn't want to assassinate them, but the council did. They thought the Uchiha clan was corrupted, in reality they all weren't except the power hungry fools I once knew. Instead of staying behind and doing time in jail, I joined the Akatsuki forever holding it in my conscience till I die.'_

_'So in other words once you died your conscience was cleared and you know have a clean slate. Am I correct?'_

_'Yes I am, and I was able to wander around after my death. Apparently my spirit did not leave this world completely.'_

_'So that's how Midna discovered you? Mindlessly wandering around the world without a body, huh?' _she smirked.

The imp jumped from underneath her paws and settled on top of the wolf floating around. "Yay, my part is up!'

Sakura moved around in circles._ 'Hey, how the hell did you get up there?'_

"Whoa, Nelly! Cut the act you naughty wolf, I'm not going anywhere just yet." Midna said and sat on the wolfs back with her arms crossed. "Your pal was mistakenly banished into the twilight realm and now he wants out. So I helped him get back to Konoha, in exchange he brought your selfish self back in return."

_'Oh come on, you could have ran back into the village.'_ The she wolf raised an eye brow.

_'Your not a good listener kunoichi. In order for me and your self to return to normal we must retrieve the tears of light. Since I'm getting a little old, I can't sniff them out just as quickly as I hopped.'_

_'Fine. I already said that I accept the mission so why is this being repeated?'_

_'I told you, you don't listen.'_

_'Ugh, shut the hell up. I do listen very well for my age.' _Sakura said with her snout in the air.

Suddenly, a black and blue hole opened up in the sky and a couple beasts came out of the rift. The two wolves hid behind a rock so they wouldn't be spotted and killed. Sakura stayed low under a rock gazing at the dark beings around the bend.

The creatures were coated in dark ink and had a forest green mask blocking their faces from being revealed. Two were settled out in the open walking around like toy soldiers. Another one was in the middle standing like a statue searching for any thing to target. Itachi was by her side waiting for any further instructions which she doubted that he listens to at all.

_'What are those?' _She questioned curiously.

Midna yanked on her ears. "Those guys are shadow beasts, or twili that were turned into them by Zant."

_'Who is Zant?'_

"Nobody you need should know because you have more things to worry about when your done collecting the tears of light. I suggest you should attack them head on and I'll deal with the rest."

The she wolf stared at Itachi and watched him nod in understanding. They scattered away from the rocks and ran around the beast making it dizzy. Said monster spun around for a couple times and stretched it's arm out knocking Sakura off her feet. She fell on the ground and awoken when the sound of Itachi's fangs clung onto it's hand.

He growled furiously and shook violently under the creature's grasp. Itachi let go and dropped down to the floor and went for the other shadow beat heading his direction. Sakura ran under a thrown fist and pushed her back upwards tripping the twili onto the ground. It fell over and laid on the ground decreasing the enemies list.

_'That should do it.'_ Sakura growled and felt some feet tap her sides. _'What is it?'_

"Were not done yet, there getting up."

_'What? I thought they were dead?'_ She though wide eyed at the discovery.

"Do you see smoke all over the battlefield? I'll take over from here now if you don't mind."

Sakura watched Midna's hair increase in size forming into a giant orange hand. It pointed up like a balloon into flight creating a orange based barrier circling around the snow wolf.

"Hurry up and send me near them, if you get hit then the barrier will be cut off."

Said wolf nodded and trotted over near the monsters and moved away when a twili shattered their fist onto the ground. Itachi appeared out of nowhere and started bitting it and the creature fell on the floor. Midna charged her partner up and Sakura lounged at the twili back and forth like a paddle ball biting them continuously.

when she was done the shadow beasts fell on the floor and disappeared in red square dots into the air. When the dots disappeared, a green hole was in their place.

"About time you two destroyed them. Now lets roll."

..

..

It was night time and Sakura's vision has increased making it easier for her to see. The two wolves were getting closer near the gates and stopped at the closed barrier. Since neither of them were humans anymore, maneuvering around wasn't going to be any easier than they thought.

"Are you sure that there's a light spirit over here?"

_'Yes, I can sense it and so can Itachi.'_

_'I agree, there's a pretty strong scent floating around in the village square.'_

"Good, now let's find away to get past the gates."

Itachi looked around and his eyes narrowed as a bolt of electricity passed underneath the gate. He trotted over near a box with a scent riled with their disgusting scent and pushed it away and a small purple bug surrounded by electricity popped out from the ground. The wolf acted on instinct and chased it down biting on it's shell killing it on an instant.

Midna watched a ray of light float up in the air. "At last, a blotch of light." She said and raised up in the air grabbing the circle and descended back down on Sakura's back. "We got one, there's still a couple more to find."

The she wolf crept over near the gate where Itachi pushed the box away with his skull. There was a patch of dirt that looked pushed away by someone that liked to dig. Sakura started pushing the dirt out from under the gate with her paws and slid under it when Midna disappeared as her shadow.

She rose up from dirt spot and found her self in Konoha. Sakura moved out the way allowing Itachi to come over and sniff out for further purple insects. His red eyes scanned the area and he figured out another purple bugs hiding spot. Well, more like one.

_'No way. It can't be.'_

"What?"

_'There's a whole swarm of them in my district.'_

Said imp dropped onto Itachi's back. "Alright! You captured the scent of a mother load! Congratulations Itachi, you will be reverting back into a human in shorter time then you think."

_'What about me? I helped too.'_

"Sure, bark and say you did all the work." Midna said while rolling her eyes at the wolf. She got off the darker wolf and flew down the streets before turning around to face them. "Come on, this way."

Itachi and Sakura followed the floating imp down the side walks and found them selves at a heavy guared area with shadows. They resumed the same formula like last time and opened the brown door with their snouts. It was quiet in the Uchiha district as the two wolves slowly trotted down the stone path. Sakura stopped moving further and got spooked when a white blob with a hint of blue glow was just floating like a dust particle.

Sakura cocked her head to the side._ 'What's this?'_ she thought and pushed her body through the sphere. _'Is this a ghost? Or spirit?'_

"Both." Midna replied spooking the white wolf.

She put the pieces together. _'So there all dead members of the clan?'_

The imp was picking her nose. "I don't know.. Ask Itachi about that."

The wolf kept her attention on the floating spirit. _'I think they are.' _and watched it float away. _'I-it's gone?'_

Midna's eyes kept track of it's speed. "Looks like something is happening." and turned towards Itachi while grinning devilishly. "Why don't we take a look?"

Itachi looked towards the ground and brought his head up digging into his senses. Sakura got freaked out by all this and moved back hitting a spot and turned whining in shock. There was a whole bunch of dead bodies on the ground face down or upside up facing the sky. The wolf shook in fear and wished that she was back in the presence and offered her life so she would be removed out of the twilight realm. The white wolf stopped when she heard chuckling.

"Hehehe, you have no clue about the outside world don't you?"

Sakura swallowed her pride. _'Of course I do. We ninjas are trained to combat this type of stuff all the time.'_

"That's what they want you to believe. You have no clue about what it dues to you. Isn't that right Itachi?"

The white wolf kept her eyes on him. _'All this time you wanted me to feel what your feeling and make me suffer. Even though my life may have seen happy only I know that mine was off.'_

Itachi remained silent and astounded by all this information. _'You mean that there's more then meets the eye?'_

Midna got agitated by all this crap. "Alright, show times over. Quit talking about Transformers. We got a mission to complete!"

Sakura went overboard. _'What did I do to deserve all of this? All I did was go on a mission and all this junk took over my life.'_

The imp got an idea. "Oh, I forgot to mention them. Would you like to know what your village is doing without you?"

_'I already know what they're doing. Naruto and Ino are pacing the floor wishing for my return and Tsunade is ordering a search party to find me right now.' _Sakura barked sure of their plans.

Midna shot a glance over at Itachi then back at Sakura. "You sure about that? I got a feeling that they forgot about you."

_'What?'_ Sakura thought in surprise. She shook her head violently. _'Naw, they would never do that to me.'_ and grew quiet. _'Would they?'_

Rather then Midna messing with her mind.

Someone else did. _'They forgot about me already so it's possible for it to be happening to you.'_

Sakura grew shocked at the suggestion. Would all her friends and famliy forget her like that? Would they just toss her out the window like a broken vase and be done with her? Not on the kunoichi's watch they wouldn't. Sakura put weight on her front paws lifting them off the ground as her back feet took hold of the ground. Midna and Itachi watched the girl leave the area and slowly trailed after her roaming the streets of the Uchiha district.

...

...

The sky didn't feel like changing back into it's once colorful shades of blue coated with white clouds. A white wolf couldn't blend in with the bland scenery that has plagued the twilight realm. Sakura has been moving around the village searching for the purple bugs in a hurry to get her body back. After she caught three more, the canine settled down in a yard underneath a oak tree.

She felt a force coming up from the side of her. _'What do you want? Aren't you done with crushing my dreams?'_

Midna was riding Itachi. "Look, I'm sorry for crushing your spirits like that." She apologized. "It's just that not that much people appear as what they seem.."

_'Seem? You mean by not trusting your friends because they'll some day stab you in the back.'_

"Umm, exactly!" the imp agreed and lost her audience. "Wait. I want to take you back to your village when were done here."

Sakura got happy._ 'Really?'_

"Yeah." She nodded. "In fact, I hope we can see each other again after we gather the souls."

The wolf's tail wagged back and forth. _'Alright, I will visit you soon.'_

Itachi didn't bother joining in on the conversation and was resting laying his paws on the crisp grass. He awoke getting a feeling down in his gut that something was wrong and got disturbed by what was behind Midna's back. Was she having her fingers crossed? He looked away and cursed under his breath then waited patiently for their task to resume so he could tell Sakura about Midna.

**~Later on~`**

It got up stretching. "What a nap.." She yawned. The imp lost it's color and transported under Itachi's paws. He felt his body being pushed away near the back of the house. Midna was speaking in silent code. "You saw my finger being crossed didn't you?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes._ 'Seems like your promise has been broken.'_

"No it hasn't because you won't tell her. You hear?" She jeered at the wolf.

_'Not really.'_ He answered bluntly._ 'Telling by your informative speech dialouge, I can come up with a back story thinking that you had done this before with someone else.'_

"Oh yes. His name was Link. A kind fellow that never giving up to save all his friends." Midna explained. "Even though I literally tricked him into doing all my dirty work."

_'How could you not when your stuck in here?' _Itachi smirked.

"Righty-o. Which means that you understand where I'm coming from right?" The imp asked hoping that he would drop the questions.

_'Your a very sneaky little imp.'_ Itachi remarked.

"Same to you. What would you do after this?"

_'I have no clue. Perhaps breed and restore the clan before my outou does.'_

"With who? You told me that you used to have a lover."

_'I know. Since she's already dead I will not mate with a corpse. That is disgusting.'_

"Hmm, I agree." Midna commented and kept her attention near the tree. "Well how about the cherry blossom? She's alive."

Itachi kept his red eyes on the girl who was taking a rest underneath the oak. He didn't bother answering the imp and moved away from out the backyard sitting down beside her and kept to himself going into a light snooze. Perhaps spending time with the wolf a little longer would change his mind about her.

Till after they get their bodies back.

..

**Oh my, I got through another chapter. **

**Midna's so sneaky, trying to get Sakura and Itachi together. I hope it works..  
**

** Please review your thoughts and I will update soon. Good day. ^^**


End file.
